Nick Wilkins
| place=5/18 | challenges=5 | votesagainst=13 | days=37 | image2 = | season2= 7 | tribes2= | place2=5/20 | challenges2=10 | votesagainst2=5 | days2=36 | image3 = | season3= 10 | tribes3= | place3=Sole Survivor (1/20) | challenges3=10 | votesagainst3=1 | days3=39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 20 | individualwins= 5 | totalchallengewins= 25 | dayslasted= 112 | totalvotes= 19 }} Nick Wilkins 'was the Sole Survivor of . He previously competed on and . Bio Game ''Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty Nick started the game on the Brains, or Dhuki, tribe. There, he and Jakob Sobol instantly clicked, and this bond would last the entire game as the two became each other's ride or die. They were safe on the Brains tribe, and at their only Tribal Council as Brains, they helped Donny Kearns survive by convincing Saanvi Reddy to oust the controlling Kerrie McCue. Jakob and Nick were separated at the swap, but Nick managed to survive by uniting himself, Ivonne Chimwell, and Viviana Rodriguez against the Beauty women on their tribe despite the Beauty women trying to make an all women's alliance. After the next swap, Nick reunited with Jakob, but they found themselves in a minority against the remainder of the Brawn tribe. Jakob used an idol to save himself, and the two made it to the merge. However, they found themselves in the minority after the first vote. They lost their allies until it was the two of them; at the Final 8, they managed to flip Ivonne, Helix Foster, and Kaguya Sato on Saanvi, sending her out of the game. It was here that Nick narrowly avoided being voted out. They also took out Viviana as a fivesome. Then, Polina Sokolov, the last person outside of their alliance, convinced Ivonne, Helix, and Kaguya to flip on Nick and Jakob. However, Nick had found the Mirage idol earlier in the game, and used it to idol out Polina when the four voted against him. This left the previous alliance as the Final 5. Ivonne, Helix, and Kaguya would not be broken up, so Nick and Jakob were forced to turn on each other. Jakob did a better job of convincing, and the three voted out Nick over Jakob. Jakob made it to Final Tribal Council, and earned Nick's vote easily due to their strong bond. Nick narrowly lost Hero of the Season to Jakob at the Reunion Show as well. Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Nick found himself to be not threatening on the Favorites tribe due to the amount of final jurors and Fan Favorites that made up its ranks. This, and his social skills, lead to him being incorporated into Pasqual Vargas and Tae Min Kim's majority alliance, and he became close with ally Lorine Ito. He also stayed close to Chad castmate, Polina Sokolov, who he'd grown close to outside of the game, despite Polina not being in the majority. This majority alliance carried him to the merge without problems, where it gained the upper hand after locking down swing votes Uriah Masterson and Pia Chavez. However, it crumbled when Pia flipped and the votes tied 5-5 at the Final 10. Polina was part of the minority alliance, and Nick had been tempted to flip since the merge, so he took the tie vote as his chance. He and Lorine flipped and voted out Pasqual on the revote. While Lorine was hesitant to, Nick fully assimilated into the majority alliance, and helped them eliminate his old allies. He went after Tae Min as he evaded elimination, first by playing an idol and then by tipping a tie vote in Cerise Slade's favor. Nick lost Lorine to a medical evacuation due to a broken leg at the Final 7, and then he finally got rid of Tae Min despite Tae Min rallying the vote against him. Then it was the Final 5; Nick tried to get Polina and her close ally, Nichole Tarquin, to side with him to eliminate threats Pia and Cressida Anube. However, they decided to side with Pia and Cressida, and Nick was voted off at 5th place for a second time. At Final Tribal Council, Nick was the only person to give a vote to Polina due to their friendship and due to him thinking she played a much better game than the rest of the jury was giving her credit for. Due to his likability, interesting game play, and having much of the story told from his eyes, Nick was a surprise winner of the Fan Favorite award, beating out people like Lorine, Tae Min, and Cerise who were expected to win it over him. '''Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars In episode, the votes tied twice between Tae Min Kim and Pia Chavez, sending the vote to rocks. Nick was immune from the rock draw due to having won Immunity. Career Stats 'Average Finish: '~4th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''19 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''25 '''Total Days Lasted: '''112 Category:5th Place Category:Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty Category:Most Votes Against Category:Jury Members Category:Illinois Castaways Category:Fan Favorite Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Returnees Category:Sole Survivors Category:Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars